Passion in the Night: a MewXQuilava Oneshot
by Sir Seath the Scaleless
Summary: There will be passion in the Night when Aurora and Blaze are ready to seal there relationship. Are both of them ready for the moment to come? WARNING: pokemonXpokemon lemons. I don't own Pokemon.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon and no copyright infringement was intended during the making of this FanFic. I do however own my OCs. Enjoy the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Character list:

Aurora: A beautiful Mew that has a deep passion for Blaze. She has expressed her love to him, but she wishes to make the next move, but will she be ready? And will her partner be ready also? She doesn't know if she has what it takes to make Blaze her mate. Is she truly meant for him?

Blaze: A handsome Quilava that loves Aurora, more than any other Pokemon out there, and would never think of loving anyone other then his beloved Mew, but isn't sure if he should go to the next step. He is nervous about it, but is confident in his abilities to please his partner.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Passion of the night

a Mew X Quilava One-shot

Aurora and Blaze were sitting together watching the sunset, on another fine day. Both of them have been together a long time, but they didn't know if they were ready to take their relationship to another level. "Blaze, we've been together so long, I was wondering, when do you think its time for us to, you know, take our love to the next step?" said Aurora. Blaze brought Aurora into a close embrace, then whispered into her ear, "Aurora, when ever that moment comes, you know I'll be ready" he said. This made Aurora blush, as she thought of them together, mating, finally sealing their almost permanent relationship. It seemed like such a bittersweet moment to her. Yes she would be with the love of her life, but was she ready, and would she know how to please him? The same thoughts were now going through Blaze's head, as the two were both worried and excited, both wondering what to do when the moment would present itself.

Aurora looked up into Blaze's bright crimson eyes and said, "Blaze, I think...I'm ready for you" her heart racing all through the moment, waiting for an answer. Blaze blushed, and thought a minute, looking into his lovers deep purple eyes, her perfect figure, and said "Aurora, I will always love you no matter what happens, and I want you to know, I'm ready to make love to you if you are ready." Aurora blushed even more at his response and then brought him into a deep passionate kiss that lasted several minutes, both giving out small groans of pleasure from the deep passion between the two. Blaze gently broke the kiss, looked his lover in the eyes and asked, "Are you ready?" Aurora nodded and then lied down on the soft grass, waiting for her handsome Quilava to begin.

Blaze looked down at Aurora, All the while thinking how lucky he was to have such a beautiful Mew as his mate. He brought them into a short kiss, before kissing his way down her abdomen, shortly before reaching her moist entrance. Blaze looked at Aurora's astonishing purple eyes, and began to trace her slip with his tongue. The mew began to moan from the pleasure she was receiving. It was like nothing she had ever felt before, and it sent chills up her spine as he continued to lick her entrance, occasionally teasing her, and darting into her slip with his tongue. Blaze then started a rhythm of darting and licking, Aurora's moans starting to arouse him from the pleasure he was giving her. "Oh Blaze, this feels so good!" was all she could say, as she was lost in the simple pleasure he was giving her. Blaze enjoyed pleasing his lover, and continued to trace her slip with his tongue, darting deeper into her dripping entrance with every moment.

Blaze then thrusted his tongue as deep as he could into Aurora's inner walls, as she gasped and clenched the grass from the sheer amount pleasure she was feeling. Blaze felt her walls tightening around his tongue, and was even more aroused from her louder moans and gasps, his member now fully exposed. Aurora saw his pulsing member, and it only aroused her even further, bringing her to her peak, as she screamed and released into Blaze's open mouth, him lapping up all of her sweet juices. He liked the flavor, drinking up all of the juices flowing from her hot sex. Blaze then stopped an looked into her deep purple eyes, drinking in her beauty, as he wondered what she had in store for him.

"Blaze, that was amazing!" was all she could say, breathing deeply from the sheer amount of pleasure she had received. She then had an idea. She gave a seductive smile towards her lover, staring into his bright crimson eyes and pushed him onto his back. "Now it's my turn to please you!" she said, as Blaze smiled and closed his eyes, waiting for Aurora to start. She made her way to his member, and smiled as she saw how big her partner was. A shiver ran down her spine as she imagined the feeling of her lover's length inside her, but she would have to wait for the moment that would come soon. Before that it was her turn to please him. She began to lick the tip of his member, making him moan softly from the pleasure, which only made her sex grow wetter from the pleasure she was giving him. "Oh... Aurora I love you so much!" Blaze said as he opened his eyes to see Aurora moving her paws up and down his length, as he moaned from the feeling. He then gasped as she engulfed his member and continued to run her paws against the rest of his length. He was paralyzed from the pleasure, and smiled as he looked into his lovers face, as she licked his tip with her tongue. He couldn't take the pleasure anymore, as he released into her mouth. She savored the flavor of her lover's seed before swallowing all of it, then bringing them into another passionate kiss. "Not bad for my first time eh?" said Blaze and Aurora giggled. "Oh Blaze What you did was wonderful, but remember, were not done yet" she said with a lustful grin on her face. They started kissing, their tongues wrestling for dominance in their mouths as Blaze led Aurora to a patch of grass to lie down on.

He then laid Aurora down, on the grass again,Letting her spread her legs out, waiting for Blaze to start. Blaze laid on top of her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, with his member resting right near her slip, waiting for him to start. Blaze looked into Aurora's eyes, Still kissing her, and slowly slid his member into her entrance, Aurora gasping from the feeling of her lovers length inside her, enjoying every second of it until the pleasure was replaced with a different feeling. Their kiss broke, and Blaze stopped when he hit Aurora's barrier, her virginity, and looked into her deep purple eyes. "Aurora, do you really want to go thought with this? I mean once we mate, there is no going back." Aurora looked into his piercing crimson eyes, and said "Blaze, I've been waiting for this moment ever since I met you, and I will always love you no matter what." Blaze then looked into her beautiful purple eyes once more, as if asking if she was truly ready, and she nodded in response. "Blaze, I love you." said Aurora, as Blaze said "I love you too, Aurora," and with one quick thrust, he broke her barrier, both lovers losing their innocence, and becoming true mates forever.

Tears started to fall from Aurora's eyes from the pain, and Blaze felt guilty for what he had just done to her. "Blaze, it... it hurts Blaze" said Aurora as she continued to weep from th pain, hot tears falling fast from her deep purple eyes. Blaze had never before felt as guilty as he did now, for hurting his love, and regretting that they had ever deiced to do this. His beloved Mew was hurt, and it was all his fault. "Aurora, it's okay, I'm here for you. This was a bad idea, and I'm sorr.." but he broke off as Aurora said "Blaze, I've wanted this moment to happen ever since I met you" she said, as Blaze began to lick the tears off her cheeks, and bringing them into a short kiss. "How dose it feel to you?" she asked, as he looked away with a frown on his face and said "It feels incredible Aurora, but I don't want to continue if..." "Blaze, the love we share is unbreakable, immeasurable, and I have no regrets for what happens tonight" she said with a small smile, tears still in her eyes. "Now please, start the rhythm of the night, the pleasure will replace the pain." Blaze complied, and gently started to thrusting into her, making sure he did not hurt his love anymore then he already had. Aurora suddenly gasped, the pain, it was disappearing, being replaced by the most wonderful feeling she had ever experienced. Blaze was afraid that he had hurt her, but he smiled when he heard her moaning from the pleasure. "Blaze, the pain, its...Its gone!" she gasped through her moans of pleasure. "Faster Blaze, please faster!" she said, "Oh Blaze this feels so amazing! Don't stop!" and Blaze complied with her request, and began to thrust faster into her, Aurora now beginning to moan louder from the pleasure. Blaze was softly moaning from the pleasure, he was feeling, only being intensified from the moans coming from his lover. He was making sweet love to his mate, and they would always be together, no matter what happened. Aurora was now entering realms of pleasure she thought unimaginable, and wanted more from her lover. "Deeper please Blaze! I want you inside me more!" moaned Aurora, as he began to thrust deeper into her sex, his hips hitting her thighs letter her know he was all the way in. He started hitting her sweet spot, causing her to scream in ecstasy. Both lovers were moaning from the pleasure, and Aurora continued to scream as Blaze hit her sweet spot again and again, both lovers lost in the passion of the night.

Aurora then got an idea, and pushed her lover on his back, an sat on top him with her paws on his chest, ready to do her part for him, her loving Quilava. "Now its my turn to pleasure you again Blaze" she said. "I love you so much Aurora" was all he could say as she began to rise, and then fall onto his member, pushing him deep inside her and hitting her sweet spot again. She was in control now, and all he could do was watch as his lover began to move faster, moaning louder from the pleasure. She was loving every second of it, gasping and moaning with every thrust she placed on her lover. Blaze looked up at his Mew, and realized that they had this to look forward too the rest of their lives. Just him and his loving mate, together forever. Blaze was moaning from the pleasure, and began to feel pressure from behind his member increase, his end was coming soon, and so was Aurora's. She kept pleasing him, moving faster and deeper with every loving push, wanting him so badly to finish with her. Blaze looked into his lover's deep purple eyes, and he could see just how much she loved him, and she could see in his bright crimson eyes, how much he loved her. The passion continued and both lovers were lost in the sheer amount of pleasure they were experiencing. The only thing they could see was each other, and that whats both of them wanted, even beyond the end of time. With one final thrust, Blaze released deep within Aurora's womb, her juices mixing with his hot seed, and it was too much for Aurora, as she released, one final time onto his member, and screamed from the pure ecstasy of the moment as he moaned loudly from the intense pleasure. Both of them had experienced their first climaxes, and were finally unified as mates. Aurora then lied down on top of her mate, and looked once more into his bright crimson eyes before falling into a deep, passionate kiss that lasted longer then before. "I love you, so much Blaze. We have the rest of our lives to look forward to this moment again, and I would choose to be with only you, the rest of my life, in a heartbeat." "I love you Aurora, an I will always be there with you, as your lover and mate." said Blaze, as his lover looked lustfully into his crimson eyes again, lost in the love she felt for him.

"Ready to go again?" Aurora asked playfully, a lustful grin on her face  
"Only for you my mate."" said Blaze, as he began to make sweet love to his mate, for the second time that night.

MEWxQUILAVA FOREVER

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
